


sunshine and shadows

by meltinglacier



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltinglacier/pseuds/meltinglacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy dreams of half-forgotten memories of warmth and sunlight. After the tears have dried, he ultimately chooses to hide in the shadows. — Beast Boy, Raven, and ghosts of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine and shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by No Hugs Peach.
> 
> Cross posted to ff.net.

Beast Boy woke to the blare of the alarm clock. Grumbling, he groped blindly in the direction of the dresser, missing the clock and banging his hand instead. He swallowed down curses and tried again, finally locating the evasive 'off' button.

He must have forgotten to change the settings last night, because he  _knew_  that they had planned to sleep in. "Too early," he whined, before glancing at the sleeping figure lying next to him. She was beautiful, and looked relaxed and venerable like she never did when awake. She had the right idea though; there was still time before they had anywhere to be.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, waking up once to arch lazily and let the sheets run over his skin. The sun was high in the sky now; shafts of light speared through the window and into the dark haven he had made for himself. He rolled over, brushing against smooth skin.

He dreamed of half-forgotten memories: the warmth of the sun and the scent of the earth and  _you said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?_ He blinked, suddenly aware of the moisture drying on his face. He brought a hand up to swipe at his eyes and the band of gold on his finger glinted in the sunlight.

Twisting it, he tried to get a sense of what it represented. It was a declaration of love and possession, one that he wore everyday. It wrapped around his finger perfectly, always cool, a constant reminder.

Suddenly, he was cold, much too cold. He huddled in the covers, cocooning himself. It was no use. He started to shiver. He  _(everything)_  felt too restricted.

Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and padded over to the balcony. He snatched a housecoat on the way there, tying it tight. Standing high above the ground, it was easy to forget life's worries. He tilted his head back, letting the sunshine spill onto his face, warming him. A breeze whispered through his hair with an admonishing chill. He shivered and turned away from the sun. He watched the stretch of shadows as they spread their darkness over the ground.

The sound of laughter carried on the wind, bringing with it memories of years past.

He had been happy then. He had lost himself in young love, delighting in the warmth, sharing in the glow. But the sunshine had turned harsh, burning and breaking him. Someone had been there to pick up the pieces. It was then that he turned to the soothing caresses of the shadows. Healing touches gently eased the pain, mending him.

He wondered if he had really been fixed. Maybe he had been put back together wrong. He could feel the holes sometimes, when the daylight chased away the shadows and pierced through him.

"Coming back to bed?" a husky voice called out.

He turned. Raven was lying in bed, holding the sheets open invitingly. For a moment, he could see long, blonde hair tangled on the sheets.

He blinked numbly and the vision disappeared. He smiled at her. He had loved the sunshine, but it was in the shadows that he found relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was slightly sad. What do you make of this? Review and let me know, please. Because I know what I wanted to convey, but you can never know what insights other people might have.


End file.
